


Adjusting Things

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batgirl of Burnside
Genre: Batgirl of Burnside - Freeform, F/M, Shish Qababs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a reason she couldn’t pinpoint, Barbara felt a slight jolt surging through her once he did. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Adjusting things,” Qadir claimed, making eye contact with her for a second before returning back to his work.</p><p>His fingers were careful and gentle as they fiddled with the tech on the cowl. The tips touched Barbara’s neck just slightly, but the said touches were light and soothing in nature.</p><p>“And what are you doing now?” Barbara questioned, her herself trying to avoid eye contact with him to lessen the awkward nature of the situation.</p><p>Qadir chuckled amusedly, albeit very lightly, “Trying not to get lost.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting Things

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

With one hand grasped around a screwdriver and the other around the newly-printed cowl, Qadir kept silent as he secured the new additions on. The intention of the modification was to allow Batgirl to speak on her phone hands free. Barbara did find it convenient, in spite of the mod’s basic nature. In fact, it was so basic, Qadir admitted that he got the parts for it all by taking apart an old bluetooth headset.

If everything worked out, all Barbara would have to do was press a switch under the ear of her cowl to take a call hands free. It was notoriously simple.

Qadir kept his eyes focused sharply on the activity at hand. In due time, he was done.

“Finished,” he announced in an official tone.

Barbara had been standing idly in his lab for the last few minutes. He did work remarkably fast, which furthered Qadir’s reputation as a genius. It wasn’t exactly a well-known title that he held, but it was a title Barbara had put him under in her perspective. He wouldn’t believe it if she said to him, Barbara knew that, but it wouldn’t stop her from thinking it in her head.

Walking forward to Qadir’s workbench, Barbara glanced over at the new cowl, “So do I have to take off my mask or…?”

Qadir spun in his chair and handed it over to her, “I’ll turn around when you put it on. No peeking, I promise.”

Comforted, Barbara couldn’t help but grin, “Thanks.”

After she took the new cowl from him, Qadir quickly turned around and faced his workbench once again. “Just tell me when you’re done,” he added, his voice taking a casual tone.

Barbara nodded, despite him not being able to see her. She pulled off her old cowl and put the new one on quickly. It was a bit heavier than before, but she could see herself getting used to after a night or two. She was in the need of a new cowl in recent times, after getting hit on the head a few more times than she would like to admit.

“Done,” Barbara stated once everything was secured comfortably.

Qadir turned around and stood from his chair, “Ok, let me just connect your phone to the earpiece and everything will be set to go. Can you hand it over?”

Barbara complied and grabbed her device out of her leg holster as Qadir walked over to her. She passed it to him once he got close.

All Qadir needed to do was turn on the bluetooth to connect everything wirelessly, something he appeared to achieve in seconds. “You should hear a slight buzzing noise when you flip the switch on the ear.” As he spoke, Barbara reached her hand up and pressed the aforementioned spot on the cowl. “Do you hear anything?”

In all honesty, she didn’t, “No, not yet.”

“Ok, hold on.”

Qadir handed Barbara her phone, reached over and then touched the cowl. For a second, he hesitated as he reached her proximity, his hand paralytic for the brief moment in between him reaching over and him touching her.

For a reason she couldn’t pinpoint, Barbara felt a slight jolt surging through her once he did. “What are you doing?”

“Adjusting things,” Qadir claimed, making eye contact with her for a second before returning back to his work.

His fingers were careful and gentle as they fiddled with the tech on the cowl. The tips touched Barbara’s neck just slightly, but the said touches were light and soothing in nature.

“And what are you doing now?” Barbara questioned, her herself trying to avoid eye contact with him to lessen the awkward nature of the situation.

Qadir chuckled amusedly, albeit very lightly, “Trying not to get lost.”

Thanks to Qadir’s working style, things were finished quickly. He flipped the small switch on his own, “Can you hear it now?”

While the sound was small, Barbara could hear slight buzzing noises that were reminiscent to a radio-feed. “Yes, I can.”

“Ok, and everything fits good?” Qadir questioned.

Barbara nodded, “I believe so.”

“Then you’re good to go, Batgirl,” Qadir announced, flashing her the usual satisfied smile he wore whenever things went well between the two of them.

Suddenly, Qadir realized just how close he was to her proximity, and pulled himself away from her in seconds. His eyes were just a bit wide and his fingers were tingling right after he retracted them. “Sorry, was that weird?”

Surprisingly, Barbara didn’t seem as creeped out as he originally anticipated. “It’s fine. You were just adjusting things, right?”

Qadir nodded quickly, his breathing just a bit rushed, “Y-y-yeah, yeah, just doing that.” The stutter in his voice was peculiar; just as peculiar as the tingling in his hands. Even when he put them down and turned around, Barbara could note Qadir tensing every muscle in his arm as he moved back to his workbench.

“It’s almost midnight,” Qadir stated. He turned back to her with his grin finally having returned to him. “Don’t you have a city to protect?”

Barbara smiled back at him, “I always do. See you later then.” Moving away from the bench, Barbara returned to the window that she came in through moments before. Stepping onto the ledge, she took the grapple from her leg holster and aimed it out. Once it attached itself to a building, Batgirl swung off into the night, anticipation for the evening’s adventures building in her soul.

Qadir stayed in his lab for a few more minutes before returning home. But for some reason that even his genius mind couldn’t hypothesize, his hands were flexed with tension for the rest of the night. Even hours after Batgirl had left the lab, that tingling feeling still didn’t leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted this on tumblr. Why not post it here?


End file.
